The Universe Conspires
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Damian Spinelli is slowly beginning to believe that some sadistic, driving force in the universe is conspiring against him. JaSpin.


The Universe Conspires..._**  
**_

_**Yet another JaSpin fic that has been gathering dust knocked out for NaNo. Uhm, this went in a totally different direction than I was intending it to go. I might come back to this at some point and try it from Jason's perspective. Maybe. Who knows? Character's aren't mine. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Damian Spinelli is slowly beginning to believe that some sadistic, driving force in the universe is conspiring against him.

He wakes abruptly with a most startling realization at a most unholy hour of night. There's a light sheen of sweat over the entirety of his body, which causes his clothes to cling against his skin in an uncomfortable fashion. On top of that there is certain… rather compelling evidence to back his epiphany up, because it's not just the warmth of a summer night that's overheating him.

He's in love with Jason Morgan.

"Oh, boy." He says, as he stares up at the ceiling somewhat catatonically. No way is he getting back to sleep tonight. "This is most unexpected."

***

By the time the sun actually rises he's more or less accepted the fact that he woke up in love with his best friend. He's also resolved that such information will never leave the sanctity of his own mind, nor will the content of last night's most intense and erotic dream ever even be so much as thought of ever again.

However, some things sound great in theory but don't turn out so well when put into practice. Like communism and Nazism and the Large Hadron Collider.

The sight that greets him when he goes downstairs for breakfast makes his resolution to hide his personal revelation one of those things.

You see, it is rare that Spinelli wakes up around the same time as his mentor. And clearly, Jason has just wandered downstairs himself. He hasn't even changed yet. And therein lays the problem. Clad in only a pair of loose pajama pants that rest low on his hips, the magnificent view has quite an effect on Spinelli. He finds it on his own best interest to stealthily clamber back up the stairs to his own room, thankful that Jason did not see him, falling against the door upon hearing it click shut behind him.

"Not again." He laments, and resigns himself to dealing with the unwanted state of arousal seeing Jason's well sculpted form had caused, and sets off to endure his second cold shower of the day.

This is clearly shaping up to become a chronic problem.

***

The day after he wakes up in love with Jason Morgan, it is the direct result of yet another lascivious dream. This one even more intense than the previous nights. And while both of his dreams have been decidedly… sexual in nature, there is also another aspect to them that drives the simple lust to something that makes Spinelli positive that he is in love with Jason, even though he's not quite sure how to explain it. Spinelli buries his face in his pillow in something akin to exasperation. How is he supposed to function in society when he can't even look at Jason without his subconscious drawing forth some rather interesting and appealing mental images?

After one whole day of plaintively avoiding his best friend, Spinelli is already near hysterics over how to resolve this. A part of him just wants to tell Jason and get it over with. But, he doesn't think he can manage that just yet. He can't talk to Maxie about this. Or Lulu. Really, he doesn't know anyone in town who might be able to relate to his unique set of circumstances. Except…

Lucas.

He slips out of the Penthouse before Jason wakes up and makes his way to PCU.

***

The day after the day after he wakes up in love with Jason Morgan, he tries to take Lucas' advice. Tell him, he'd recommended, hiding only makes you miserable in the long run. And even though he and Lucas aren't exactly friends, Spinelli takes the advice to heart.

Jason is dressed this time when Spinelli wanders downstairs after yet another cold shower. Thankfully.

"Stone Cold." He says in a sharp greeting that sounds more like a biting insult than a friendly hello.

The elder turns to regard him with an interesting stare as he goes about shrugging into his leather jacket. "Yeah, Spinelli?"

He can do this. He can do this. The younger swallows hard and stares at the floor. He can't do this. "I… ugh, never mind." He says quickly, before making a hasty exit back to the safety of his room.

"This is thoroughly absurd." He says to himself once again leaning against the door.

Is he actually in love with Jason? He's not so sure. He's been basing his theory solely on the dreams and on what seeing Stone Cold under normal circumstances does to him. That's not love. That's an intolerable amount of lust. But, then there's the undertone of his dreams that suggests otherwise and this is all very counterproductive and circular thinking and, quite frankly, it's giving him a headache.

Surely there must be some way to figure this out.

He turns to his trusty laptop to search out the answer.

***

An hour later, Spinelli is no closer to an answer to his dilemma and has nothing but frustration to show for his efforts. He also has the strangest idea that the realm of cyberspace is somehow conspiring against him. This is perhaps one of the few times in his life that the wonders of the internet have so epically failed him. Surely at least one other person with access to cyberspace has been in this situation before him. Surely falling in love with your best friend cannot be that uncommon. Even factoring in the fact that they're both men shouldn't totally isolate Spinelli in his predicament.

"Not hacking, are you?" Jason's voice behind him startles him into slamming his laptop shut and nearly toppling out of his chair. He undoubtedly would have gone down, but for the fact that Jason's hands land on his shoulders, steadying him.

"Oh, ugh… N-no, Stone Cold." He answers quickly, stammering over the words. And, oh, this is just fantastic. Now he can't even talk to Jason? "Not hacking… just, just researching is all."

Jason nods, and thankfully doesn't press further, which Spinelli considers a very, very good thing, because he's not sure he could come up with a lie that Jason would believe. Jason heads for the stairs and Spinelli returns to his so-called research with the feel of Jason's hands still on his shoulders.

***

By the following morning, Spinelli is utterly and entirely convinced that Jason somehow knows exactly what he was researching and is subsequently trying to kill him.

Still half-asleep and on his way to a cold shower after yet another interesting dream, Spinelli wanders into the main – usually his, but technically fair game - bathroom only to find that it's already in use. For some reason, Jason is using his shower. Quite the mystery given that Jason's room comes equipped with the master bathroom, as well. The reasoning behind Jason's presence under the steamy spray of the shower is the last thing on Spinelli's mind (though later he will learn that such events were due to a broken water adjustment handle thing).

He manages to resist staring for about a half a second before he gives in and allows his eyes to scan over the entirety of his mentor's body. Spinelli returns to his room before Jason can spot him and decides to deal with his predicament in such a way that the cold shower he didn't get to have is not required.

Following that adventure, Jason comes bursting into his room to announce that he's going to need Jackal P.I. skills for the day. Spinelli sighs in resignation. Could today get worse?

The answer is yes. A very loud, resounding, definitive, yes. Upon going downstairs to do whatever it is that Jason wants him to do – and yeah, Spinelli can't even think normal sentences now without getting mental imagery of some kind – he promptly trips on the stairs. Which is supremely ridiculous. He walks up and down them several times a day, when did walking become an issue? He twists his ankle awkwardly and Jason is beside him in seconds.

"You okay?" He asks, and examines Spinelli's slightly swelling ankle for a moment even though he gets a quickly mumbled 'Affirmative, Stone Cold,' in response to his question. "Come on." He says, and slides one arm under Spinelli's knees and the other behind his back. He lifts the hacker into his arms and carries him to the couch, depositing him easily.

That experience, while his mind does come up with some alternative situations, mostly goes toward reinforcing the feeling that it's more than just a weird desire to lust after Jason.

"Here, use this," Jason prompts, and appears with an ice pack before Spinelli has even registered that he'd left the room. Observing his Jackal's odd silence, he raises an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay?"

"No worries," Spinelli answers, and accepts the ice pack, pressing it against his ankle. "The Jackal will be just fine, Stone Cold."

He watches Jason watch him intently, undoubtedly for any further signs of pain that might suggest a need to make a run to General Hospital, but aside from the leg, Spinelli in unscathed, so Jason soon relents. "Are you still up for helping me out with this?" He inquires, motioning to Spinelli's laptop sitting on the desk.

"Of course, Stone Cold." He answers, and moves to stand, but Jason holds up a hand to stop him and instead moves to fetch the laptop, returning to the hacker's side to sit beside him on the sofa. "What do you require of the Jackal's cyber skills?"

Jason goes on to explain what he needs and Spinelli sets to work. Surprisingly, Jason stays seated next to him, with none of his usual pacing or prompts for him to hurry it up. He just watches, and Spinelli is glad that he can pretty much do what Jason has asked while his mind is otherwise occupied.

His fingers fly over the keys as the thoughts fly in his mind. Thoughts of Jason mostly. Wondering if Jason would ever want him the same ways. Wondering if he stood even a chance. Trying to figure out what he wanted if he was given such an opportunity. Getting some of the dreams out of his head sounded like a good idea, but he was also interested in other things. Couple-y things.

Suddenly, it becomes abundantly clear that it must not only be Jason out trying to kill him. Clearly it is the universe. He must have done something to seriously tick somebody off and now this is the payback. Spinelli's just sitting there, only half aware of what he's working on, when the internet explodes on him – not literally, obviously, but figuratively. It seems like everything that has ever been in his search history is suddenly playing out on screen and Jason is watching over his shoulder as it all happens.

It's the stuff from yesterday that Spinelli is dreading, though he is suddenly glad he didn't look into any of the aspects of his dreams - that would have just been too much. Prior to yesterday it had all been hacker jargon and coding and nondescript look-ups. But…

He'd been pretty basic in his scouring of the internet. Using simple terms on common search engines on the regular old internet.

'I think I'm in love with my best friend' is the main point of most of the things that pop up with a few words interchanged here and there.

Spinelli's head falls back against the sofa because he can't watch as everything comes falling down around him, closes his eyes. He doesn't even bother trying to shut the laptop. He supposes that's partially because in some twisted way, he wants to get this out of the way, so maybe he can get this whole issue under control.

Several moments pass, and there's nothing. Silence.

Cautiously, he opens his eyes to see Jason staring intently at him, having remained exactly where he'd been."There something you want to tell me?"

And Jason is just so close to him right now. His eyes, stone cold and ice blue are right there, watching him closely, waiting for a response. His hand, lingering on the edge of the sofa, just by Spinelli's shoulder. He's right there. Right there.

His vocabulary isn't cooperating with him, so he does the only thing he can think to do. He leans forward and kisses Jason Morgan.

He, Damian Spinelli, is kissing Jason Morgan.

He's… still kissing Jason Morgan?

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Jason mumbles against his lips a moment later. Those ice blue eyes are closer than ever now, and the hand that had been resting so idly on the back of the couch is now resting on the back of Spinelli's head, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Damian Spinelli is beginning to suspect that the universe had ulterior motives.


End file.
